


Two Theater Kids

by BananaWritings



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gift, Love, M/M, just tried something new, little bit of greens, pufftober day 19, super inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWritings/pseuds/BananaWritings
Summary: Mitch always has loved the theater secretly, but his best friend made it his secret passion. Will Mitch ever admit it?
Relationships: Mike Believe/Mitch Mitchelson
Kudos: 1





	Two Theater Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisathefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/gifts).



Mitch sat in the library, even though that’s a new place for him. The reason? He was put in detention for not paying attention during a chemistry lab. The boy had been infatuated with a person for a while, just waiting for the right moment but now he was fucking screwed. 

The library had a no music policy but no one else was in there after school hours. Mitch moved his light brown hair away from his ears and started a random shuffle on his phone as he started to sweep the floors. 

_ “It’s a little bit funny,”  _ The song rang in his ears. He loved this song although it wasn’t his secret love of musical theater. He started humming it as the floor progressively got cleaner.

Mitch knew it was so wrong to fall in love with your best friend since when you were little but how could he not feel the way that he did while those silver eyes stared at him like they understood where he was mental. Mitch couldn’t admit it to him though, the boy was already in love with a pretty pink puff and he knew it too, even if it seems that sometimes he swore that Mike would sneak small glances and a wink too in between long glances at his shaggy sandy blonde hair. 

“Hey, Mitchy! Guess we have detention together!” The toughest fighter, known as Buttercup, walked into the library and threw her bag down on the table he just cleaned.

“Hey BC, what did you do this time?” he asked curiously. Buttercup usually stayed out of detention unless it involved a certain ruff that she refused to admit the high admiration of him in her eyes. 

“That good for nothing smile ball threw an apple at me during the last period and I thought I could get away with a giant dirt ball at him but the teacher caught me and I was banished to this lair known as full of knowledge.” She scowled but Mitch knew that she wouldn’t want to mess up the spikes she loved to make fun of. 

“So how about you actually start doing stuff instead of making me do all the work,” Mitch told Buttercup after 10 minutes of her just sitting on the clean table and finally got to get to the top shelves for cleaning. Most of the time, Blossom would voluntarily clean those but she had a date with some mister guy tonight that no one could figure out. Mitch saddened at the thought that it could be the sandy blonde hunk that he loved.

It would make sense for the two, a normal theater kid that swam and the smartest girl in the class. They would be a perfect couple. Mitch cranked up his music to drown out his thoughts as he cleaned. There was no way no he could sneak into the theater now and watch Mike perform like last week.

_ “I’m here to just support the school,” Mitch lied to the girl that was in charge of the tickets. She shrugged and just gave him the ticket. He opened the door and walked to his seat, high in the rafters, right above the back of the stadium, right next to the speakers, so he could hear the sweet, deep tone and voice of Mike Believe. He settled up there with his giant water bottle and his cookies that he would always eat to keep his mind off of dirty thoughts that he might have while watching Mike perform. _

_ The lights dimmed and the curtains opened to a black stage. There was nothing and then there was a narrator sitting down in the chair. _

_ “Now most of you know the story of Cinderella, but have you heard it with a male Cinderella and the prince actually being a princess?” The audience just laughed and the musical began with Mike down on his knees, cleaning the floors while his “stepbrothers” and “stepfather” were yelling at him, abusing him, and making Mitch legit mad.  _

_ The dance sequence made his heart hurt. The lights, the music, even their singing, was just perfect. Mitch wanted to be the prince that sweeps Mike off his feet, wearing the classiest outfit he has, and just wanting to love Mike until forever. _ He loved Mike, not just for the way he looked but the way when he would talk about theater, the way his eyes would light up from just eating mint chocolate chip ice cream, or the way whenever he would get frustrated with homework, he would tap his pencil in between the table and his hand, just to keep a steady beat to balance himself out in stress.

_ The musical ended after 2 hours of an amazing performance by Mike, even though he did sing about falling in love with some princesses. It shouldn’t have bothered Mitch but it did. It made him feel that he should've been the handsome prince and not that stupid bitch in the story.  _

_ Mitch climbed down the rafters and wanted to sneak out but he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. _

_ “Hey, Mitch! I didn’t expect you to be here! How was the show?” Mitch’s heart melted as Mike looked so happy after a successful performance. _

_ “You did great, as per usual!” Mitch spoke back, even letting a wink go by on accident. He mentally slapped himself after he saw Mike’s cheeks turn a little pink but realized it was just artificial blush.  _

_ “Thanks, Mitch, that means a lot coming from you. Hey, I was wondering..” The words stopped as the group of superhumans surrounded Mike with praise and congratulations. Mitch dismissed himself, only just waving goodbye at Mike as the group dragged him out to dinner that night. _

“Hey, Mitch! You still daydreaming over there?” Buttercup called out at 6 pm. They had been there for the time given and now it was finally time to go home and distract himself with the thoughts. 

“Yeah! Be right there!” he shoved all of his belongings into his backpack and zipped it up. The sling and sprint before BC shut it on him was intense but after a casual Indiana Jones dive, he made it just in time.

“Can we stop by the theater really quickly? I forgot my theater book and Blossom is going to kill me if I forget and have to break in again,” Mitch just gently nodded and headed into the theater. It was unusually dark for here, even the shades were pulled down for no reason. 

“Hello? Can everyone hear me?” A deep voice rang out and Mitch ducked under the chairs. SHIT! They’d been caught. He started to breathe heavily. “Well, I guess since no one is here, I can finally profess my hidden love.”

Although Mitch hated drama, there was nothing better than juicy tea.

“We’re a thousand miles from comfort. 

We have traveled land to sea, 

but as long as you are with me, 

there’s nowhere I'd rather be.”

The song continued, Mitch taking in the deep tone that he loved so much. He knew this was Mike, just by the first note and breath taken. It was bad how much Mitch wanted to look up but he couldn’t nor could the fact that this song wasn’t about him and it was about the beautiful puff. Don’ get Mitch wrong, she was pretty and perfect, he was just into guys, just like Mike. 

Mitch sighed to himself as the song ended and he heard clapping around him as 6 people standing. The superhumans themselves. Boomer and Bubbles were holding hands, just enjoying the show. Butch was just staring at Buttercup and Buttercup was staring at him. Mitch watched as the pink walked up and hugged him close.

“That was beautiful Mike,” Blossom just smiled at him. He had enough of this. Mitch crawled quietly down the chair line, sick of the gushy stuff. 

“Yeah Believe, only wish I could be that good for my lovely lady,” Brick hugged her close and kissed her on the cheek. Mitch got mad. So mad that he got red in the face, you don't just go kissing other guys’ ladies!

“Don't fucking touch her!” Mitch yelled and stormed the stage. He stomped himself up the steps of the flight of stairs and walked right up to the leader of the ruffs. “You have a lot of fucking nerve kissing her. She isn’t yours! She’s Mike’s! Even if I can’t have him, you can let him be happy Brick. It’s not her fault that the perfect guy fell in love with her!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. The theater went quiet…

And then laughter. Lots of laughter. The other supers joined on the stage.

“You think that Believe was in love with me?” Blossom asked. Mitch nodded, it was normal for the best ones to be married or straight.

“I wasn't singing that song for her, I was singing it for you,” Mitch turned to see a bashful Mike standing there in a bow tie and looking at the ground.

“So you mean to say that my crush was ok to have?” Mitch asked. Mike just nodded.

“Well my dear,” Mitch pulled Mike into himself really closely and wrapped his hands around his waist, “you were right. I’m just glad that Cinderella finally got the right prince.” He kissed Mike on the lips gently. He looked at Mike who then pulled him into a deeper kiss and the curtains fell on the two theater lovers.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads this! If you couldn't tell, this is my first fic like this. I have always had a hard time but I got super inspired by Lisathefan and OMG! everyone please leave her some love. Thank you to everyone who reads this and hope you all enjoyed it. Love you all so much!


End file.
